


给A君的生日贺文——YOU MADE ME SMILE

by shinbe



Category: ATHRUN/CAGALLI
Genre: F/M, GUNDAM SEED DESTINY - Freeform, Gundam SEED - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbe/pseuds/shinbe





	1. Chapter 1

给A君的生日贺文

废话：前方大范围参演角色崩坏预警。BG初心果然可以激发人的无限潜力，万万没想到人生第一篇文居然是BG╮(╯3╰)╭  
另外，这篇贺文打算扩一下，这次把开头重新修了一下放上来，能写多少，全看爱有多深了……

 

“阿斯兰，我对你真是太失望了。”  
坐在他对面的褐发编辑将一沓厚厚的稿纸甩到桌上，使劲地揉着眉心，想让自己冷静。  
不过坐在他对面蓝发青年似乎对此毫不意外，推了推自己架在鼻梁上的平光镜，小声地抱怨，“我早就说过了，我不会写这样的东西……”  
听到他毫无悔意的狡辩，对面的编辑简直要被他气得掀桌，就算最后的理智提醒着他现在是公共场合，也足以让他恶狠狠地拍桌而起，凑到他面前，想要从对方的脸上找出一丝的愧疚出来，“阿斯兰·萨拉先生，你交给我这样的东西，让我简直有理由怀疑去年的星云奖获奖作品是你找人代笔的。”  
可惜，他面对的是号称沉默小白鼠的ZAFT出版社看板作者、万年死宅阿斯兰·萨拉。情绪波动永远处于水平状态，连续通宵三天三夜写稿也能面不改色心不跳的怪物。  
所以，就算坐在对面的人已经情绪激动到让旁桌的顾客都开始窃窃私语的程度，他仍然面不改色心不跳地复述了一遍刚刚的话，“我不会写这样的东西啊……”  
面对油盐不进的阿斯兰，他的编辑崩溃地哀嚎，声音凄凉到让人怀疑这简直是情侣分手现场，“阿斯兰！你有胆子再说一遍！”  
“我不会写这样的东西。”重要的事情说三遍。  
褐发编辑重重地摔回沙发里，双手掩面，身上弥漫出来的悲惨气息浓郁得几乎可以化做实体把坐在他对面的人戳个对穿。他整理了一下自己的情绪后，重新摆出一副毫无回旋余地的专业态度，给自己手下的作者下达了最后通牒。  
“阿斯兰，我给你一周的时间，一周以后你把这个东西改成配得上你的名字的程度。”他停顿了一下，紫色的双眸里闪耀着名为疯狂的光芒，“不然你就做好准备参加下个月的出版社周年庆签售会吧！”  
！！！  
从进门开始就一直保持面瘫状态的青年听到这句威胁以后脸上终于浮现出了一丝无措的神情，然而他的编辑十分残忍地装作什么都没有看到的样子径自离开，留下这位社交恐惧症阿宅独自面对临桌几个笑容诡异的妹子的注视。  
“啊啦~渣男果然被甩了耶~”

“所以，这就是基拉给你下达的任务？”肤色黝黑的金发青年百无聊赖地翻着手里一沓已经被蹂躏得几乎看不出原样的稿纸，啧啧称奇，“呜哇……居然这么多标红。阿斯兰，这根本就惨不忍睹嘛，你这次到底写的是个什么，被嫌弃成这样？”  
“给我看看！”一只手飞快地从迪亚哥手里抢走了那沓稿纸，草草浏览一遍后就给出了结论，“扔了扔了，反正这玩意儿最后也是进垃圾桶的命，干脆我现在就替你处理掉好了。”  
话音刚落，银发青年就自作主张地征用了封面几页稿纸，飞快地垫在刚刚被酒弄湿的桌上。  
琥珀色的液体迅速浸透了稿纸，红色的字体边缘洇出一团团的颜色，彻底宣告了自己的寿终正寝。  
“伊扎克！”卷发的娃娃脸露出不赞同的表情，“你不要总是欺负阿斯兰！”  
被他谴责的银发青年不满地瞪大了眼睛，“我那里有欺负他了！这个东西明显就是废品！我这是在帮他废物利用！”  
“阿斯兰还没有同意好么！”  
“哪里没有同意了！这个东西就是不要的了，对吧，阿斯兰！”  
争论不休的两人谁也无法说服对方，于是同时调转矛头，齐刷刷地盯着他们认定的裁判者，要他给出一个结论。  
“额……这个……额……”  
面对着气势汹汹的两人，一向不善于处理这类问题的阿斯兰也只能支吾着转开头，避开同那两道目光的直接接触。  
一直在旁观战的迪亚哥看不下去，出面调停，“好了好了，你们两个不要吵了。”  
“我们没有吵架！”  
“我们没有吵架！”  
两人再次十分默契地转移了炮轰目标。  
金发青年耙了耙自己的短发，无奈地叹息，“你们两个能不能先放一下个人恩怨么？别忘了我们今天是来干什么的。”  
蓝发青年这才如梦初醒，抢救下桌上剩下的稿纸，满怀期待地看着对面的三人，“所以，女人到底该怎么写？”

绝望。  
惊讶。  
无措。  
迎着这三道包含深意目光的倾情注视，ZAFT出版社的看板作者、CE72年星云奖获得者阿斯兰·萨拉生怕他们没有听清自己的诉求，再次重复了一遍，“女人打底……”  
伊扎克急急地打断了他，不敢置信地质问，“阿斯兰！！难道你至今还是个处男！？！？”  
尤尼乌斯-7酒吧的DJ非常地善于把握气氛，赶在这个恰到秒处的时机打出了一连串激烈的电音，成功地把在场的四人都雷得外焦里嫩。  
头顶上飞速旋转的镭射灯在阿斯兰那张异常俊美的脸上投映下一连串变幻的彩光，这真是，太过美妙了。

这位史上最年轻星云奖获得者直觉地意识到哪里不对，急急地为自己反驳，“我是不是处男和这个问题有什么关系！”  
听着他激动的辩白，对面三人不约而同地换上了一副于心不忍的表情。尼高尔似乎想要活跃一下气氛，开口为他辩解，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，阿斯兰长得这么帅怎么会没交过女友呢对吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
故作活泼的笑声衬托得场面越发的尴尬。  
迪亚哥深吸一口气，小心翼翼地问，“呐，阿斯兰，我记得，你以前大学的时候，不是有很多女孩子追过你么？”  
“有么？”一脸迷茫。  
“比方说，那对低一级的霍克姐妹不是总是来找你么？”  
“啊——那个啊。”蓝发青年恍然大悟，一点都没有掩饰自己脸上嫌弃的神色，“我真的没见过比她们基础更差的学妹了，这样的成绩居然还能考上P.L.A.N.T.综合大学简直就是奇迹啊。”  
三位友人互相交流了一个意味深长的眼神后，斟酌着措辞，“那……阿斯兰你有没有和女孩子……咳咳……那个……kiss过？”  
听闻此言，阿斯兰的脸上终于流露出一丝不那么自然的表情，“咳咳……这个……额……”  
仿佛身下的沙发坐垫里面埋着针板，他一直在调整自己的坐姿。  
最后是一脸大义凛然的伊扎克打断了这场即将会变得万分尴尬的对话，“好了，不用再说了！阿斯兰我们都明白了！所以你今晚的任务就这么愉快地决定了！”  
银发青年把他从沙发上拔了出来，转了个圈面向酒吧中央光怪陆离的舞池，用力地拍了拍他的后背，“勇敢地上吧少年，去前方体验你的青春！”  
可惜这位社交恐惧症阿宅一点都不能领会伊扎克此刻举动的深意。他绕过伊扎克的左边飞快地回到了自己的座位上，“不用了，我不想和不认识的人说话。”拒绝得义正言辞，毫无反驳余地。  
伊扎克强忍着抓狂的冲动，还想再把他重新拉出去，无奈这次阿斯兰已经有所准备，死死地抓住尼高尔当做防卫盾。  
“可恶！”伊扎克大声地冲阿斯兰咆哮，声音大到连尾音都要破裂，“你这个该死的万年阿宅！给我出来面对！！”  
迪亚卡从身后架住了张牙舞爪的伊扎克，避免了出现他下一秒就挥拳而上的场景，“伊扎克，你不要这么冲动啊！有话好好说！”  
“我要怎么好好说！”伊扎克转身就冲着自己的鼓手咆哮，指着阿斯兰的手指都气得发抖，“我简直不敢相信这个家伙居然是我们band的作词人！啊哈？简直太特么可怕了好么！这么多年都是个守身如玉的处男还死不悔改！让人知道我们band的神秘作词人Aegis是这么个家伙我以后简直没脸混了好么！”  
“我很肯定的是如果你不小声一点的话那么从现在开始我们就不用混了。”迪亚戈小声地在伊扎克耳边警告。  
伊扎克闻言一惊，环目四看，果不其然发现了几个被自己刚才咆哮所吸引过来的好奇者，他愤愤地挣脱迪亚戈的桎梏，回到自己座位上。  
迪亚戈努力地想要摆出一副知心大哥的模样，对着阿斯兰循循善诱，“阿斯兰，我们换一个话题。”  
“好。”  
迪亚戈清了清嗓子，努力想让自己的话语听起来不那么突兀，“你见过基拉的女友吧？”  
“见过啊。”这次回答得十分干脆。  
很好，这是个很好的开端，继续坚持，“那你觉得她……嗯……是不是一个很可爱的女孩子？”  
阿斯兰顺着迪亚戈的话努力地回忆起拉克丝·克莱因的模样：笑起来总是满目柔光的美丽脸庞，粉色的波浪长卷发，以及……每次和自己说话时总是自带电音的蛊惑效果和莫名的关爱眼神？  
不论怎样努力地回想，阿斯兰也无法把自己记忆里的拉克丝·克莱因同“可爱”二字划上等号。他看了迪亚戈一眼，从对方热切的眼神中读出一系列鼓励关爱的情绪后更加地觉得莫名其妙，“拉克丝的话……与其说是可爱的话，还不如说……美得不太像真人？”  
阿斯兰皱着眉头吐露了自己的观点。  
得到这么一个回答，迪亚戈也是无力问天了。目前来看，遗传基因确实没有给阿斯兰·萨拉留下什么审美因子，这大概就是他童贞2X年的命定要素吧。  
好在作为阅人无数的迪亚戈迅速改变了作战方法，他安抚地拍了拍阿斯兰的肩膀，仿若漫不经心地问，“呐阿斯兰，基拉这次给你的任务是什么？”  
阿斯兰的脸上终于流露出一丝困扰的样子，指了下那沓已经被伊扎克蹂躏得不成样子的原稿抱怨，“让我把这个东西改成能见人的样子，否则的话……”  
“否则的话？”听出基拉居然对阿斯兰使用了威胁句式，迪亚戈也是吃了一惊。  
“否则的话我就得去参加下个月的签售会。”说到这里阿斯兰露出了极度不安的表情，“虽然我是觉得这个东西可以见人，但是基拉这次不知道为什么十分不满，一定要让我改。”  
迪亚戈努力地回想了一下自己刚刚看过的内容，再联想到基拉的要求，不由得为阿斯兰捏了把冷汗，“阿斯兰，你真的要改的话，我给你出个主意？”  
“什么主意？！”对这次自己编辑给出的苛刻要求完全摸不到思路的阿斯兰一听有人愿意帮忙，高兴得双目放光。  
“对面吧台有个女生你看到了吧？”迪亚戈抬手指了下。  
顺着迪亚戈指的方向看过去，阿斯兰看到一个靠着吧台小酌的女生。  
迪亚戈推了他一把，鼓励道，“呐，你去找她聊个天试试？”  
“开什么玩笑！”本来以为迪亚戈能够给出一个两全其美的解决方法的阿斯兰，在听到他和伊扎克一样的主意以后立刻就打起了退堂鼓，“我干嘛要去找她聊天啊！”  
“阿斯兰！”迪亚戈难得露出一副苦口婆心的表情，“你不去和女生说过话，那你怎么知道女人该怎么写啊？！”  
“我不去！女人都是一群可怕的不明生物好么！”此刻阿斯兰脸上的表情都可以称得上是惊恐了，“每次和你说话语调都怪怪的！根本就无法沟通好么！”  
“所以你笔下的女人才会变得这么神经质对吧！”迪亚戈咬牙切齿地揪着阿斯兰的领口，恨不得一个空投就把他扔过去。  
可惜阿斯兰拼命反抗，两人就这么在隔间的门口过起了招。迪亚戈充分地发挥了他常年练就的臂力优势，在最后关头抓住了阿斯兰的肩膀，重重地往外一推——  
“啊！！！！！”  
“啊呀——！！”  
惊恐自己居然因为被扔出去而失去了平衡感的阿斯兰在撞到人的瞬间，也听到了来自对方的惨叫。  
他连忙转过身，想确认一下对方的状况。四个女生手忙脚乱地互相搀扶着重新站好，中间那个留着齐肩长发的女生堪堪扶住差点跌下自己脸庞的眼镜，随后就不满地嚷嚷开了，“啊啊啊这是人家的新裙子呀！！”  
在如此近的距离下同时面对四个女生，这个任务的难度显然超过了阿斯兰脑内CPU的处理能力。看着就这么呆呆地站在原地毫无任何举动的阿斯兰，抱怨的少女从自己同伴的手中抢过纸巾稍稍处理过身上的酒渍以后，生气地质问他，“喂！难道你不觉得你应该道个歉么！”  
“我……我……”阿斯兰下意识地转身，想要寻求迪亚戈的帮助，结果看到的却是不知什么时候已经躲回隔间的好友冲着自己挥手作告别状。阿斯兰此刻无比痛恨自己鼻梁上架着的这副平光镜为什么会在这个时候如此清晰，让他可以一清二楚地读出对方的唇语：祝—你—好—运—  
好运你个头！  
看着阿斯兰被四个女孩子簇拥着带走，迪亚戈心满意足地坐回自己的位置上，“嘛嘛，总算是迈出第一步了。”他欣慰地啜着杯中的酒液，脸上露出了老母亲一般的欣慰笑容。  
“这样……真的没有问题么？”尼高尔面带忧色地看着阿斯兰被带走的方向。  
“没问题没问题！我刚刚看到那几个女孩子身上都带着我们band的应援徽章呢！”迪亚戈信心满满地保证，“要是阿斯兰真的搞不定，我们再过去救他不迟，对吧？”  
“Cheers！”  
听完迪亚戈的解释后，伊扎克举起手中的酒杯，同迪亚戈虚碰一杯，遥祝阿斯兰·萨拉能够在今晚获得一份别致的体验。  
“Cheers！”

阿斯兰·萨拉目前正在经历着自己2X年人生的最大挑战。  
身边的几个女孩子嬉笑打闹、叽叽喳喳地闹做一团，一点也没有要顾忌他这个陌生人的样子。刚刚的道歉在被接受后，她们就以“既然大家已经认识了那么就一起来喝一杯吧”的理由邀约他一同来坐一坐，飞快地进行过自我介绍过后立马就进入了欢乐共饮的阶段。可怜阿斯兰对这种热热闹闹的场合完全无力招架，在还没有把对方各自的名字和脸划上等号就被灌了好几杯酒。  
“啊……那个，你还好吧？”听到旁边的问候，阿斯兰转过脸，就看到了对方脸上关切的表情。  
他下意识地往身后挪了挪，拉开了两人之间的距离，应道，“还好……咳咳……”  
对面的女生见他确实不太适应这样的场合，叫过路过的侍者给他端来了一杯清水，阿斯兰接过来一饮而尽后，冲她露出了一个感激的笑容。  
谁知道对面的女生在看到他这个笑容以后露出了一个微微吃惊的表情，而后开口道，“其实你长得蛮好看的呀，为什么总是板着一张脸呢？”  
“有么？”阿斯兰露出一个迷茫的表情。  
“难道你自己平时不照镜子么？”对面的女生单手撑腮，另一只手指着他虚点了一下。  
误以为对方是在提醒自己什么，阿斯兰紧张得手心微热。酒吧内粘稠的空气也熏得他有点脸热，让他觉得视线都有点模糊，于是他取下了那副盔甲平光镜，想要擦去上面的雾气。  
于是对面的少女不待他反应便飞快地抢走那副眼镜，随后露出一个肯定的笑脸，“果然呢！”  
被对方突如其来的动作弄得不知所措，阿斯兰眼睁睁地看着对方把自己最后的防卫塞进了随身的小包里后，那张热情洋溢的脸立刻就出现在了自己面前，金色的刘海下琥珀色的双眸映着灯光，似乎有什么不一样的光芒正闪烁其中。

阿斯兰费力地扯开压在自己身上的少女，反思自己为什么会被猪油蒙了心带着她回家。  
可惜，现在说什么都晚了。  
面前的姑娘死死揪住了他的领口，整个人都靠着双肘的支撑靠在他身上。阿斯兰试探着握住她的双手，想要把自己从她手中解放出来，然而这个动作却给他带了毁灭性的冲击。  
“学长……不要……拒绝……我……”她露出一个泫然欲泣地表情，迎着他的双唇把自己送了上去。  
阿斯兰眼睁睁地看着自己的脸在对方的双瞳中变得越来越大，随后一个温热的物体死死地抵住了他的唇。阿斯兰的脑内“轰——”地一声被立刻引爆，他下意识地张开了嘴，那条灵活的小舌迅速地抓住了这个时机，攻入他的口中攻城略地。  
“呜呜——”他用自己这个星云奖获得者的脑洞担保，这辈子绝对没有想到过自己的初吻会如此激烈。  
身前的女孩忘情地吻着他，像是要确定宝物的存在一般，那么地迫切、那么地渴望、那么地贪婪。慢慢地她松开了揪住他领口的双手，从上往下解开他衬衣的扣子。被她的动作吓得无所适从的阿斯兰本能地回应着她的吻，任由她对自己为所欲为。  
一吻终了，身前的女孩恋恋不舍地舔了舔自己的唇，琥珀色的双眸中泛出层层的水汽，满怀期待地看着他，“学长……”  
阿斯兰此刻万分悔恨自己为什么会一时心软，可就在他走神的这一瞬间，眼前所见又迅速颠倒了方向，本该在他身前的姑娘搂着他倒向了沙发，把他按在了柔软的垫子里以后毫不犹豫地骑坐了上来。  
“呐……学长……”金发的少女笑得毫无心机，双目中满是欢喜。  
“啊……那个……”阿斯兰嗫喏着想要让对方清醒过来，小声地辩解，“你……认错人了……”  
“卡嘉莉！我是卡嘉莉啊！”可惜对方一点都没有领会到他的想法，反而更加激动了。  
“好好好！那个……卡嘉莉……”阿斯兰无奈地只好跟着对方的思路走，“你先让我起来好吧？”  
不过他这个要求再次暴露了自己对神志不清的恋爱少女脑回路缺乏了解的事实，话音刚落对方就毫不犹豫地拒绝了他，“不！放开的话你就跑掉了！”而且还抓得更紧了。  
下定决心要达到目标的少女动手将自己解开到一半的衬衣下摆从他的裤腰里抽了出来。她柔嫩的手指在胡乱的动作中不可避免地触碰到了他的腹部，从未有过的触感带起了一连串的连锁反应，阿斯兰发现有什么不可描述的热度从被她触碰的地方开始，沿着腹部肌肉的纹路，一路往下，最后汇聚到某个不可言说的地方。  
不好！  
感觉到身下某个地方在这个万分尴尬的时机居然有了反应，阿斯兰慌忙想要推开身上的少女，无奈身下的软垫化解了他的大部分力量，骑坐在他身上的少女又死死地按着他。两人周围的空气在如此的近距离接触下也沾染上了丝丝的缠绵味道，他清楚地听到自己吞咽的回声和身下拉链被拉下时发出的嘶声，最后这一切的声音，都被卡嘉莉的一个深吻所封缄。  
她的手指，终于触碰到了那个让他万分尴尬的存在，只是瞬间的犹豫后，又坚定隔着那层仅剩的布料往下描摹。阿斯兰感觉到自己在她的手里慢慢地膨胀，他颤抖着握住了她双捣乱的手，想要把它们抽离，最终却被这阵触碰所带来的快感所征服，彻底丢盔弃甲。  
阿斯兰努力地抬起下巴，动情地吻着身上的少女。不知不觉间卡嘉莉已经褪去了外衣，仅着贴身的内衣和他交叠而卧。就在他伸出手，摸索到她背后的那个搭扣，又缩了缩手指，犹豫着是否可以动作时，她反手抓住他的手腕，引导着他解开了那个扣锁。  
最后的挣扎也宣告终结。  
阿斯兰轻轻地啄着她的颈侧，而后一点点地往下，锁骨、心口、腹部、肚脐，留下一抹浅色的湿印。抬起头来，在读懂她眼中的那一抹鼓励之后，阿斯兰闭上眼睛深吸一口气，决意脱去了她身上最后的阻隔。  
阿斯兰微微扶高了靠着自己的少女，就着她一手的引导，找到了那个温暖所在，稍稍润滑后就深深地把自己送了进去。  
直接的躯体接触所带来的温度让人满足到喟叹。  
阿斯兰闭上眼睛闷哼一声，身下被那个湿热所在紧紧包裹所带来的紧致感实在太过高昂，他下意识地屏住呼吸，等到那阵让人脊柱发麻的快感稍稍褪去后，抵着卡嘉莉的额头深深喘息。  
进入的瞬间，她反射性地瑟缩了一下了身体，而后对她彻底地敞开了自己。  
“呐……要动啊……”  
阿斯兰只觉得自己听到了恶魔的蛊惑。他睁开眼睛，定定地看着怀中少女因为被情欲熏染而微微发红的脸颊，以及上面满写的纵容宠溺后，决定彻底地放纵自己。  
他抱紧了她，决定去遵循生命的本能，深深地往她最深处探索。那一阵阵甜腻的呜咽无疑是对他最好的鼓励，他紧紧地抱着她，挟着她一同去攀登那飘忽的顶端。  
而后，一切终归平静。

一夜无梦。  
多年的规律生活造就的生物钟准时地叫醒了阿斯兰。  
他慢慢地从床上坐起，身侧微陷的床垫和轻柔的呼吸声提醒着他似乎今早和往常有什么不同。  
而后，昨夜的记忆被唤醒，走马灯一般从他眼前闪过：动情的深吻、紧扣的十指，以及……交叠的身体。  
“啊啊啊啊……！！”万年死宅阿斯兰显然无法消化自己莫名脱处这件事带来的冲击，他惨叫着跌下床，慌不择路地冲出了卧室让自己冷静一下。  
可惜目光所及之处的情形并不打算给他这个机会。被扔到地板上的抱枕，翻倒在地的水杯，随地乱弃的衣物……一切的一切，都在提醒着他昨晚那场情事的真实。  
所以此时，门口响起的那声“咔嗒”开锁声犹如定身符，彻底将他整个石化。  
基拉熟练地推开门，穿过玄关走了进来。看清眼前客厅的状态后，他强忍住自己想要调侃的冲动，清了清嗓子，努力地拿出一副一切如常的架势开口了，“咳——咳——！阿斯兰，看来我交给你的任务似乎这周可以圆满完成了？”  
阿斯兰缓缓地转过身来，动作僵硬得就像木偶剧的人偶，满脸的生无可恋，连一个字都讲不出来。  
可惜，祸不单行。  
就在他们两人犹豫着由谁先开口打破这场沉默的时候，卧室的门锁响起了转动的声音。  
微醺的女声响起，还带着一丝慵懒，“那个……请问……啊！！！！！”  
只裹了一条床单的卡嘉莉本来是想找件衣服，打开卧室门的瞬间发现客厅里面还有另外一人后，她飞快地关上房门躲了回去。  
不过，就就算这一瞬间，也已经足够让基拉看清楚她的脸了。  
“阿斯兰！”基拉满脸惊怒，不可置信地冲上前去抓住阿斯兰的肩膀，咬牙切齿地质问，“为！什！么！卡！嘉！莉！会！在！你！这！里！”  
一直以温柔和煦著称的青年脸上此刻的表情绝对可以称得上是凶神恶煞，“你！昨！天！对！她！做！了！什！么！”  
面对如此复杂的场景，阿斯兰的CPU当下就决定立刻过载，不予回应，留下他的好友一人独自咆哮。  
不得不说，迪亚戈和伊扎克的祝福，确实是，太过别致了，足以让人终身难忘。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

基拉·大和，以“眼光独具”而著称于业界的ZAFT传媒集团旗下所属出版社金牌编辑，审过的稿子浩若辰星，年仅25岁的年纪却总是能够从茫茫的菜鸟海洋中挑出来那个“别具一格”的好苗子。不过现在的情形明显超过了他的想象能力——哦不，好吧，其实还是出现过的，但是万万没想到的是，他自己成为了这个让他觉得“十分具有冲突力，可以很好地表达人物之间的冲突”的场景一员，而且，还是以监护者的身份。  
此刻，基拉万分恼恨自己过目不忘的审稿能力和自带脑内播放效果的职业素质，环视客厅一周后他已经可以准确地根据家具的移动状况和衣物的散落位置推理出昨晚发生的情形：一对单身男女，误打误撞在某个气氛暧昧的场合相遇，于是阴差阳错之下成就一场……  
住脑！  
就算根据现状来看，现实和他的想象误差率不会查过1%，不过他此刻也一点不想补全。而更让他无语的是，他那截至目前为止和自己相识已经超过了人生三分之二时间的好友、黄金搭档阿斯兰已经直接失去了行为能力直接化作雕塑，完全看不出来一点可以提供解决方案以及同自己进行正常交谈的样子。  
冷静——冷静——冷静——  
事已至此，就算把他痛揍一顿也不会有任何改变——  
基拉气不打一处来，努力地在说服自己不要冲动，虽然他此刻十分地想照着好友那张看起来万分无害的俊脸来上一拳，让他好好地为自己犯下的错误好好反省。  
以自己对阿斯兰的了解，如果这个时候不由自己出面打破僵局的话，这个尴尬的场景可能就会这么一直这么持续下去。  
所以，能够冷静才怪啊！！  
于是——  
“砰！”地一声，是肌肉被拳头击中的声音。  
一拳之后，基拉终于稍稍吐出一点胸中积攒的郁气。他看着被自己那一拳带来的痛感稍微唤回一点神智的好友，竭力扯出一个僵硬的微笑，“阿斯兰，听得见么？”  
果不其然，好友依然一副神游天外的样子。  
基拉掰得自己的指关节咔咔作响，抓住好友的双肩猛摇，咬牙切齿，“阿斯兰！！”  
“啊……那个……基拉啊……”忽然魂归体内的阿斯兰对着好友那双燃烧着涛涛怒意的双目直觉地为自己寻找退路，“哈哈哈……今天……好早……”  
“不！早！了！阿斯兰！！”  
阿斯兰从未觉得从客厅到卧室门口的距离这么长过，他万分小心的动作被好友拦截而下，面对着“和蔼微笑”的基拉，忽地意识到自己十分需要一点遮蔽物来抵御好友的怒火。  
阿斯兰顺手从地上捡起两团咸菜蔽体后终于找回了一点安全感后，努力想要装出一副一切如常的样子，“基拉你来了……哈哈哈哈你坐，今天要喝点什么哈哈哈哈。”  
可惜他忘了以前好友上门都是来去如风，除了下达工作指令和探查一下他是否存活以外从来没有任何多余的举动。  
基拉揪住阿斯兰衬衣的领子把他拖过来，阴测测地开口，“阿斯兰，请你解释一下……”  
阿斯兰看着好友那张一点都称不上和善的脸下意识地开口为自己辩解，“哈哈哈哈哈这个……你不是让我把那个东西改一下么哈哈哈哈哈……”  
一根筋的阿斯兰一开口就堵死了自己的后路。  
“我是让你改一改……”基拉觉得自己此刻没有一口咬断好友的喉管一定要托多年的积攒的职业经历的福，“所以你就去……嗯哼？”  
“不是不是！”还没有意识到问题关键点的阿斯兰努力地作着最后的挣扎，“哈哈哈哈哈凡事总有例外嘛，对不？”  
回应他这个避重就轻态度的是基拉的又一记老拳和出离愤怒的咆哮——  
“阿斯兰你这个混蛋！！！！”

卡嘉莉醒来的时候似乎觉得哪里有些不对，所以当她习惯性地伸手想要去够床边扶椅上的衣服却抓了个空后，她忽然意识到，自己现在所处的是一个完全陌生的地方。  
简单到可以称之为单调的房间里只有基本的木色家具，视线范围内完全看不到任何可以表现个人喜好的陈设。床上铺陈的也是纯白色的床品，如果不是墙纸的颜色稍微那么活泼一点的话，她完全有理由相信这是某个酒店的套房。  
“啊……”卡嘉莉呻吟着扶额，看来自己昨晚确实是有些出格了。不过根据现在的情形来看，事情接下来的发展似乎不会太坏，毕竟对方也躲开了自己。  
找不到自己衣服的卡嘉莉只好抓起床单往身上一裹，一边给自己作着心里建设一边打开了卧室的门。当下要务是把自己的衣服给找回来。  
“那个……请问……啊！！！”  
就算只有一瞬，也足够让她看清楚客厅里的人了。谁来告诉她，为什么除了昨天那个面容模糊的蓝发青年外，基拉也会在这里！难道他真的偷偷地在她的手机里装上了GPS定位软件么！！  
在这个万分尴尬的时刻，本能比大脑更直接地做出了选择，卡嘉莉飞快地窜回卧室，猛地关上了房门，想要消化一下这个恐怖的现实。然而，等她反应过来看到自己身上裹着的一条白色床单后，立刻陷入了更深的恐慌。  
卡嘉莉已经顾不上其他，拉开衣柜随便翻出一套家居服套上，然后装作一副老神在在的样子走出卧室打了个招呼。  
“哟，基拉，好巧！”同时还顺手从地板上捡起“罪证”。  
看着她这副故作轻松、企图蒙混过关的样子，基拉突然就觉得她身上那套自己以前觉得十分满意【没错这套衣服是基拉买给阿斯兰的】的衣服莫名地碍眼了起来。  
不过似乎一向粗神经的卡嘉莉这次却异常机敏，她十分成功地抓住了基拉情绪波动的这一瞬间，迅速地收拾好自己的东西后就飞快地逃离了这个气氛微妙的场所，“那个，你们慢慢聊，我先走了~”  
基拉眼睁睁地看着自己妹妹充分运用了运动细胞丰富的优势从自己面前飞快地消失，成功地阻断了自己即将开口的一系列的询问。作为一个坚定的妹控，基拉毫不犹豫地追着卡嘉莉出门之前也不忘给自己的好友一个意味深长的眼神：阿斯兰，你等着。

成功地在大堂拦截到卡嘉莉的基拉第一次对阿斯兰住的这栋管理严格的公寓生出了一丝赞赏之情。这幢坐落在黄金地段的高层公寓以严密到堪称变态的安保和细致的服务而著称，非住户外的一切探视人员必须经过重重验证才能入内，离开时也是同样。当年，在知道自己对社交毫无兴趣的好友要住进这样一个地方时，基拉是竭力反对的。而阿斯兰却是一反常态，难得态度强硬了一回，签约入住一系列动作一气呵成。所以从那时起，作为阿斯兰责编的基拉不得不承担起了照顾好友的责任，毕竟以他对自己好友多年来的了解来看，倘若就这样放任不管的话，等到下次自己上门时说不定阿斯兰连家里的床单都能吃掉。  
然而这幢公寓变态的安保系统简直刷新了基拉的忍耐度下限。在坚持以每周两次的频率上门探查好友存活与否的基拉感觉自己和阿斯兰20多年的交情在过去的半个月内就被磨掉了三分之一，忍无可忍、濒临暴走的他从阿斯兰手里拿走了备份钥匙，强制他把自己录入了安保系统后情况才稍微得以好转，当然从此以后他也彻底地兼任了阿斯兰的私人保姆。  
以“一个优秀的责编都要对自己手下的作者认真了解、查漏补缺”来安慰自己的基拉在阿斯兰获得CE71年星云奖时彻底确定了自己和阿斯兰的“黄金搭档”地位。从此以后当仁不让地成为了ZAFT出版社看板作者阿斯兰·萨拉的防卫盾。毕竟自己手下的作者情绪敏感不爱社交，最大程度地避免出现在任何需要与人进行面对面社交的活动，就连上门负责做饭的家政阿姨都对他的样貌模糊不清，最大的爱好是在闲暇时候打扫房间。作为责编的基拉为了保证他工作思路清晰状态正好，当然要尽可能地为他排除掉任何可能会对他的情绪产生影响的因素。  
多年来，基拉仅有的联系阿斯兰和外界的几个纽带之一，早已习惯了阿斯兰独居公寓里面那副毫无人气的冷淡气息。然而就在基拉第一次为自己不请而入目睹了客厅里那一丝暧昧气息而稍稍感到不适和欣慰时，老天爷和他开了一个莫大的玩笑。他看着自己的妹妹衣着不整地走出了好友的卧室，随后又飞快地换上好友的衣服从自己面前逃走。  
基拉本能的追着卡嘉莉而去，终于在她逃出最后一道防线时拦住了她。  
“卡嘉莉……咳咳……你给我解释一下！”因为常年坐办公室而缺乏锻炼的基拉气喘吁吁地拉住自己妹妹的手腕，“你……昨天和……阿斯兰是……哈哈……是……怎么回事！”  
第一次充分体会到身处末路的卡嘉莉用力地踹了纹丝不动的玻璃门一脚泄愤后，换上一脸委屈的表情面对基拉的质询，“基拉你干什么呀！”  
“我都已经21了！大学生了耶！交男朋友有什么好奇怪的！”故作撒娇的语气里隐隐都带上了一丝控诉，“你要不要这么老封建！”  
听着自己妹妹毫无诚意的回答，基拉越发确定了自己心里的猜想，语气里不由得透露出一丝丝寒意，“男朋友？嗯哼？卡嘉莉，你是好孩子，好孩子是不说谎的。”  
自己的死宅好友毫无社交需求，一周7天168小时都恨不得窝在家里。自从自己上周约他出门交待那个任务后，以自己对他的了解，阿斯兰是绝对不可能还有余豫考虑其他事情的。  
至于谈恋爱，啊哈，基拉心里简直都要冷笑了，要是阿斯兰·萨拉知道世界上有谈恋爱这个选项的话，也不会在上周接到最后通牒时露出那么惊慌的表情了。  
所以——  
事实99.999%的可能就是——  
阿斯兰和卡嘉莉——  
One night stand

就算是和自己相识20余年的好友对自己的心爱的妹妹做出了这种举动也绝不原谅！  
不对！  
应该是正因为是和自己相识20余年的好友对心爱的妹妹做出了这样的举动才绝对不可原谅！  
虽然基拉现在心里恨不得一口咬断好友的脖子，但是理智告诉他更重要的是要确认阿斯兰和卡嘉莉到底熟到什么程度。看着妹妹口口声声控诉被自己过分干涉个人生活，基拉忍无可忍地道，“男朋友！卡嘉莉！那你告诉我你男朋友叫什么名字！恩！？”  
被基拉问到这个问题后，卡嘉莉脸上的表情终于变了，刚刚故作的轻描淡写和撒娇抱怨都被惊慌无措所取代。她用力地咬了咬下唇，红着眼眶道，“基拉我讨厌你！”  
猝不及防被妹妹讨厌了的基拉惊愕地长大了嘴。  
同时，两人争执的声音终于引来了大楼的保安大叔。正当他准备开口询问时，就认出了基拉，时机巧合到刚刚能够听到卡嘉莉那声饱含委屈的声明。基拉确认自己居然从这位一贯冷面的保安脸上读出一个抱歉的含义，然后主动为自己打开了大门。  
就在玻璃大门刚刚露出一个足以供人侧面通过的缝隙时，基拉一时不查，就让卡嘉莉就飞快地从中钻了出去，一路狂奔而去，不到半分钟就只能看到一个模糊的金色背影了。  
基拉无力地看着她的影子，深知以自己的能力是怎么也追不上了。他颓然地靠在墙上捏着自己的太阳穴，想让自己冷静下来。  
初秋的早晨已经微微有些凉意了。  
基拉被这阵冷风唤回了些许理智，想起来自己今天来这里的目的后终于为心中弥漫的不平找到一个发泄的端口。  
既然舍不得责怪卡嘉莉，所以，这一切，都是你的错！  
基拉深呼吸，吐出一口浊气后，重新走向电梯井。  
阿斯兰·萨拉！

-tbc-


End file.
